Karma
by Corneille Zero
Summary: Porque mientras más paradigmas tengas, más los vas a romper. Petunia lo vive en carne propia con su primer amor, que ni fue Vernon, ni salió como esperaba.


**Disclaimer: **el potterverso no es mío.

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"La chistera explosiva"**__ para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Me tocó, por sorteo, escribir sobre __**Petunia, Rating K**__ más y género __**romance**__._

_No me inspiré en una canción en concreto para escribirlo. On my own del musical Les Mis y Bury me in black, de My Chemical Romance tuvieron mucho que ver en la creación, eso sí._

_Muchas gracias, por cierto, a **Pokechessi** por beteármelo. :)_

* * *

**Karma**

Fracaso, mediocridad, confusión…

Tristeza.

Tu reflejo no hace más que empaparse de todas aquellas cosas que nunca quisiste, que nunca propiciaste conscientemente. Te miras y puedes ver que eres lo que quieres, pero no eres feliz con ello. Quieres romperlo en pedazos, meterlo en una caja y aventarlo en una esquina. Quieres creer que lo que haces es correcto.

Pero no. Tus ojos, anegados de lágrimas hechas a base de frustración, parecen reclamarte. Tu mente recrimina lo que has hecho contigo, te recuerda con maldad perniciosa los sentimientos que no hiciste más que avivar como echar carbón al fuego.

_Puños cerrados, ceño fruncido, postura recta y expresión de suficiencia. Odias estar ahí, en ese momento, con todas esas personas. El ulular de una lechuza y las conversaciones extrañas se empeñan por ser escuchadas por ti. Te sientes observada, ridiculizada. _

_Y todo por Lily._

_Tú no estarías ahí si a ella no le hubiera llegado una carta. Si aquella señora con sombrero puntiagudo no hubiera pisado tu casa ese día de verano y les hubiera explicado a tus padres que tu hermana – la que siempre hacía cosas extrañas sin motivo – tenía un lugar en aquel colegio para subnormales, como ella._

_Tenías ganas de correrla en ese mismo instante, de cesar las expresiones sorprendidas de tus padres, admirados de tener una hija _tan especial _como Lily. No entiendes cómo ellos no comprenden que es aberrante, horroroso._

_Y ahora estás al lado del odioso tren rojo que la llevará al lugar donde pertenece. Estás rodeada de personas diferentes a ti, todas con capacidades más allá de tu pobre imaginación. Es abrumador y asqueroso. Quieres irte de ahí en ese mismo instante._

_Tus padres se empeñan en pasar más tiempo del necesario despidiendo a Lily. Procuras que nadie te mire cerca de ella o de ninguna otra persona. O siquiera te mire. _

_Un chico pasa corriendo y ni siquiera caes en cuenta del impacto que te da contra el hombro antes de que él se vaya. Volteas a verlo, escandalizada. Él ya está casi trepando al tren… Y tiene una sonrisa asquerosa y desagradablemente linda. Linda a la par que engreída, hipnotizante. _

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo miraste. Él con once años, tú con poco más de doce. Sería imposible olvidar esa tarde. En tu imaginación está grabado el vértigo en la boca del estómago, el asombro que te causó. Pero, sobre todo, el desagrado que te dio que ese chico te provocara aquello.

Sonríes. No es la clase de sonrisa que expresa felicidad al desenterrar un recuerdo, es una sonrisa cruda que no refleja más que ironía. La ves en el espejo y casi te asusta que tú puedas hacer eso.

_Una lechuza color canela cruza el salón con delicadeza y se posa en una esquina del sillón que suele ocupar tu padre. Te ha dejado la carta en el regazo. Es esa la tercera en la semana. Tus vecinas, frente a ti, ya te han preguntado en tono crítico qué sucede que en tu casa llegan tantas lechuzas. _

_La carta cae en tu regazo. El ave las mira sin atisbo de entender la situación que acaba de propiciar. Ellas te miran esperando una explicación, con el escándalo en la punta de la lengua. Tus dientes se aprietan y respondes que no tienes la menor idea._

_Es una carta de Lily llena de palabras confusas, extrañezas y cosas que, si ellas leyeran, probablemente dejarían de hablarte a ti y hablarían más de ti entre ellas, y con los demás. Odias lo que puedan pensar gracias a tu hermana. Tú no eres una subnormal. Solo quieres una vida normal, con personas normales y cosas normales._

_A la noche, garabateas con coraje una nota que versa sobre lo poco te importa lo que le suceda o no a Lily…_

_«¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? AQUÍ NO ES NORMAL EL CORREO POR LECHUZA. ¿No entiendes lo que podrían pensar de mí? ¡Haz el favor de dejarme en paz!_

_Petunia.»_

Si hubieras sabido que tu firma en esa carta cambiaría las cosas, probablemente la hubieras mandado sin ella. O no.

No. Aprietas tu puño frente a ti con decisión. No te arrepientes de haber mandado aquella nota con tu firma. Ha sido lo correcto. O lo que tú consideras correcto.

Pero tu cabeza se desploma sobre tu brazo con tu mano en puño como adorno. Es un gesto significativo de que no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, pero no se siente bien de todos modos. De hecho, se siente asquerosamente mal.

Todo está mal cuando se trata de relacionarse con personas de _esa _calaña…

_Tienes catorce años. Ahora no vas con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido a la estación. Ni siquiera te molesta que los copos de nieve caigan sobre tus hombros y mojen tu abrigo perfectamente limpio. Tienes un sentimiento cálido en el estómago como las últimas veces que has venido a recoger o a dejar a tu hermana, y eso no tiene nada que ver con ella. Nada en lo absoluto._

_Y es frustrante. Has intentado con todas tus fuerzas no sucumbir a ese gancho en el estómago que tu mente te provoca cuando piensas en el chico de los ojos grises. El greñudo. El engreído. El que se cree demasiado. El que _es _demasiado._

_Esta vez, como últimamente pasa, llega con su amigo, el de las gafas circulares, a molestar a tu hermana. Ella se comporta como si nada, pero temes que le guste el pelinegro del cabello descontrolado. El simple pensamiento de que él pise tu casa algún día te parece aberrante…_

_Pero, paradójicamente, no te causa en lo absoluto desagrado el pensar en que el otro chico esté cerca de ti. Intentas no mirarlo, pero todo te sale mal y casi tropiezas con él. _

_Te sostiene en sus brazos y quedas prendida a su cuello. Tienes una relación odio-amor con la nieve que te hizo resbalar de pronto. Te quedas mirando sus tremendos ojos grises. Sus hipnotizantes ojos grises. Suelta una sonrisa y alza una ceja y sientes que de pronto vas a derretirte allí mismo pese al frío. _

_– ¿Y tú te llamas…? – Te está hablando en ese instante. El primer chico que te ha gustado en toda tu vida. Sí, sí, el subnormal y creído que casi te tira la primera vez que viniste a la estación. Aquel por el que tus tardes se han visto opacadas y alumbradas de pronto con pensamientos utópicos cuyos protagonistas siempre son tú y él, con una distancia entre sí insultantemente nula. Él, de quien supiste su nombre por casualidad, no precisamente porque estabas espiando la conversación que mantenía con el de las gafitas cuando fuiste a dejar a Lily el verano pasado. _

Sirius.

_– Petunia – respondes sin pensarlo, todavía en sus brazos._

_Y entonces, él hace una mueca de verdadero desagrado, de esas que ni en el espejo has visto cuando piensas en algo asquerosamente anormal. Te suelta con una brusquedad inusitada y se va. Así, sencillo. _

_Y sientes uno de los peores dolores que has sentido en la vida. Tú, Petunia, la perfecta, la normal, la estoica, tiene lágrimas en las mejillas gracias a un subnormal, a un engreído, a un desobediente despeinado que corre en los pasillos sin el menor atisbo de educación._

_Por esa persona que, en realidad, es tu paradigma de incorrecto._

No lloras esta vez. Te guardas ese nudo que se te formó en la garganta para algo que creas que vale más la pena. Quizá el siguiente recuerdo que te pasa por la cabeza, el de Lily diciéndote la verdad de por qué él hizo eso sin siquiera conocerte. Eso era lo que menos te importaba, y resultó el golpe más doloroso.

_– ¡Es un… un tonto, Tunie! Sé que no vale en absoluto la pena que te diga esto, pero no te debes de tomar a pecho lo que él te haga. Es impulsivo… Oh, todo es mi culpa. Discúlpame, por favor._

_No entiendes ni quieres ponerte a pensar por qué es culpa de Lily, miras por la ventana del coche intentando ahuyentar esa curiosidad que de pronto carcome cada célula de tu cerebro, a la par que te avispas para no llorar frente a tu hermana._

_– ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? – No puedes evitar preguntar._

_– Creí que no te importaba. – Le lanzas la mirada más fría que puedes, tu primer impulso. Ella continúa. – Es que… la otra noche, por azares del destino él y yo… Bueno, yo le enseñé la nota que me enviaste. A él no le pareciste muy simpática._

Hasta ahora entendiste que la culpa en realidad no era de Lily. No era ni siquiera de él. Era tuya. De tus prejuicios.

Ahora sabes que quizá aquella tarde hubieras podido conocerlo de no ser por tu forma de ser, de no ser por tu gran interés a lo que piensa la gente de lo distinto.

Ahora estás consciente de que aquel chico despeinado, de cabello quebrado y ojos grises, con poca discreción y subnormal es, en realidad, tu primer amor.

Ahora es el momento de que disfrutes tu éxito, Petunia, porque alejaste a la gente de _esa calaña. _Porque conseguiste tu cometido con honores…

Pero ¿cuándo serás feliz, Petunia?

* * *

_No me fue tan fácil escribir sobre Petunia, pero me gustó, en realidad, plasmar esto pese a que la idea me sonó bastante descabellada en su momento y estaba muy insegura con ella._

_¿Alguna opinión?_


End file.
